


FBAWTF - Fairy Tale Edition

by fluffyhojo



Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble Collection, ForestFairy!Percival, Gen, Gramander, M/M, Old and new ones, SnowWhite!Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: Collection of fairy tales old and new that just came up in the gramander chat. They are all not beta-read.1. Forest fairy Percival got more to chew than he thought when he met Newt.2-3. Snow White Newt!AU





	1. Forest Fairy Percival

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of fairy tales old and new that just came up in the gramander chat. They are all not beta-read. 
> 
> And probably weirdly written, more musings most likely.

# Forest Fairy Percy

Once upon a time there was a little forest fairy in the deepest parts of the forbidden forest. He stayed there surrounded by the oldest of trees. He wasn’t completely alone, since the forest was home to many other creatures, but he was the only one of his kind. Long ago he had wandered there from Ireland. Sometimes he felt alone. But most of the time he was happy to be around all the trees and forest creatures.

That was until a tiny boy found his way into the forest. Deep into the woods that were supposed to be forbidden for the students of the school nearby. But he didn’t look scared. Instead the boy with the reddish hair looked like he was enjoying himself. Eyes as big as saucers. Looking around in wonder.

Still, the fairy watched the little boy wander around, having been informed by the trees of this change. The fairy had always made sure that the students found their way back to the school, but weirdly enough, this one didn’t even look like he was looking for a way back.

The thing is, Newt wasn’t afraid of the forest. Quite the opposite. He grew up with Hippogriffs and a forest similar to this one, filled with creatures he had made friends with. And now he wanted to make friends with the inhabitants of this forest too.

The fairy Percival on the other hand wanted to bring Newt back to Hogwarts. Preferably without being seen.

Because he had found humans to be mostly cruel. Especially to smaller beings like he was. Butterflies and beetles being stabbed with needles and put onto walls. Animals being hunted just for sport. 

Yes he made sure the children returned to the school, but only in hopes that the parents won’t come and burn the forest down.

Just with this child he had a real problem.

Because every time he laid out markers that would have led Newt out of the woods, the boy would deliberately choose the other direction that would lead deeper into them instead.

He would awe at all the creatures he found, even making friends with a Niffler because he gave him a shiny coin. He would be respectful to anything he came across and for some reason part of the creatures seemed to be curious about the boy too. Percival was confused how the wild creatures of the forest could actually move closer to the boy to inspect.

Especially something as pure as the unicorn.

None of them seemed to actually worry about the child.

Still, Percival didn’t give up.

He wanted the child out of the woods!!! So he would lay down even more obvious markers. Even going as far as WRITING things down, like: Danger! Go back! Don’t go deeper! I warn you!!!

But Newt would just look at the writings and smile.  
And of course doing the exact opposite, the little devil.

By the time Percival was close to give up, his whole dress was rumpled. His hair an absolute mess instead of his usual straight laid back hair. A frown on his face and wings beating even faster than normal, clearly irritated.

In the end he opted to just fly angrily right into the face of the young boy, chattering angrily that he “should go back, it’s dangerous, he has nothing to do here, LEAVE ALREADY!!”

But instead of heeding that warning, he actually laughed out loud with a happy: “Finally!!”

It confused Percival so much that he stopped his irritated noises right away.  
Newt smiled brightly at him, nearly glowing himself and Percival for the first time wondered if this was actually a human being or a creature in its own right.

“I thought a fairy would live in the woods! After the first hint outside. I really just wanted to meet you! My name is Newt! What’s yours?”

The boy was talking so fast, Percival was too slow to react to his own mouth voicing “Percival “ in a stunned voice.

“Hello Percival! It’s really great that you wanted to lead me outside, but I really wanna see all the creatures living here! Are you the only one here? Are there more of you? Can you show me around?”

Percival was too stunned to react to anything, but silence with all the questions asked, as if there was no tomorrow and without taking breaths.

End of the story, Percival was too stunned and just couldn’t win against Newt, so he capitulated and instead showed the boy around. Even helped him find certain creatures and make friends with them. Better keep the boy safe while being around him, instead of leaving him alone and maybe let him die by an unfriendly creature.

It ended with them becoming friends, since Newt really wasn’t good with making human friends.

But one day, the older boy returned with tears in his eyes to the forest and called for Percival. Who appeared shortly after, happy to see his friend again, only to stop short because of the tears. He finds out that Newt is being expelled for something he hadn’t done, but would keep it to himself to help someone out. And that he is sorry that he has to leave and that he would miss Percival sooooooo much.

But Percy who couldn’t think of living alone in the forest, without his friend (and secret crush), who had already been thinking to follow Newt when he finished his education, just shook his head.

“Idiot. You won’t need to miss me, if I come along.” And smirks (which is to hide his own nervousness).

Newt just stares for a moment, mouth open in surprise, eyes wide and then he suddenly smiles his impossibly wide smile again and crushes the fairy into his chest.

“Thank you!”


	2. Snow White AU - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fantastic Beast take on Newt as Snow White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably jumping through different tenses. I wrote this in the Gramander chat again. I'm sorry if this is weird, it was a bit like musing about it. No really real story, but a possible one. I still kinda liked it as far as I got. So I thought I'd share it here too. 
> 
> No beta and probably not entirely proof-read too.

# Snow White AU - Part I

So, Snow White!Newt. Instead of him being the only child, he does have his brother. But his brother this time is even older than probably in canon. And he has gone to a war when he was let’s say 16-17 and never returned. He was said to have died in it. The mother was grieved to have to send their son into war and for whatever reason they get another child.

Maybe she just wished so hard, that her wish was granted.

Newt doesn’t have the black hair, but instead a mob of beautifully copper colored hair, skin as white as snow with freckles all over like tiny red stars, like the milky way.  
Delicate chapped lips, because he loved staying outside in the sun, the forest and the garden. Playing with the animals. They were always easier to get along with, still... he was loved in his kingdom.  
If not necessarily as the heir, but the only left prince of the kingdom.

His mother died at childbirth, but his father still did what he could to raise his son.

In comes Grindelwald, dark sorcerer supreme, but he doesn’t show it of course. He befriends the king, helps him raise the prince, while slowly poisoning the king. Because he would have been able to use the prince for his own gain. Maybe marry Newt for the throne and afterwards get rid of him too.

In the end the king dies and Newt is devastated. He was the only one left of the family, he was supposed to take over the throne, but grieve overtook him.

Grindelwald of course used that to his advantage, while Newt was still grieving he took over the throne himself. He told the folk of the supposed marriage he would have with the prince, because he too has grown ill and wanted to make sure that there was someone to take over the lands.

Of course all of it was a lie made up by Grindelwald and when Newt heard the rumors he wanted to confront the sorcerer. He was just nearing the room he was residing in, when he heard the sorcerer laugh and loudly plan for maybe the next murder of the prince and how the kingdom would soon be his (how dare the king rejected him when he had the chance).

That’s when Newt decides to flee the castle, because he wouldn’t be able to defend himself against a sorcerer and for Grindelwald to really take over, he would have to marry him in public.

Newt flees into the woods, over seven mountains until he just can’t take it anymore and finds this little house in a clearing. He is exhausted, still grieves his father's death and the loss of his home.

But this little house is pretty, the animals all around taken good care of, and newt his hungry and tired. He sees all the cutlery on the table, food too.... so he apologizes to the owners of each cup and plate, but eats and drinks something from all of them.  
Until he just falls tiredly asleep on one of the (or more depends) beds and falls asleep. He falls asleep on the goblin-dwarfs bed, because he is just utterly exhausted, which is why he doesn't notice when the owners of the house return.

When they return they are all suitable grumpy and shocked when they noticed someone has been eating from their plates and drank from their cups. They are especially surprised by the body lying slumped over a few of their beds.

Their loud and agitated goblin speak is what wakes Newt from his slumber, which makes everyone stop in their tirades. He is still tired, his hair a mess and rubbing the side of his eyes. His goblin-speak is a bit rusty, only being learned through books and not being able to use it every day, but he gets across that he is very sorry and haltingly even tells them why he is so far away from his home.

In the end they all agree to let him stay, if he helps in the house. 

They even managed to make him his own bed and place to sit and eat, since the table and chairs are a bit small for his long legs.

The days of the goblins and Newt returns to normal, or as normal as they could be. They would leave to their mountain, working. While Newt would clean the house (who am I kidding, he is probably more likely going to study everything he can in the woods, the animals, the herbs, his side of the house is probably a mess of paper and books), but he'll make sure to make food for the goblins and feed their animals.

Meanwhile Grindelwald is angry, because he found out the pretty prince has vanished from the castle. Even the land, which he finds out thanks to his magic mirror (he had been gloating in front of it, when Newt listened in on him).


	3. Snow White AU - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it goes on.

# Snow White AU - Part II

Newt had a pretty nice life with the goblins. They let him study what he wanted, if he still got food on their table. Which he did, because he loved cooking too. He could do soooo much more than what he had been able to do in the castle, with him being the last and only heir left. Now he was just Newt, no prince or title attached. A free spirit.

He worried a bit about the kingdom, yes. Because it had been in his family for so long and the sorcerer was surely evil with what he had heard, but part of him just bloomed even more with the freedom he got.

Grindelwald instead was growing even angrier. For some reason everyone of his minions either didn’t return from their search, or returned empty handed. His minions just weren’t able to pass through some of the forests or mountains, Newt had gone through. Somewhere magic that only let those pass with good intentions (or very strong magic), somewhere just hideous to get through or over.

His minions just were too weak.

That’s how it came to be that he had to go himself. His mirror had told him that the prince was hidden over seven mountains, through seven forests in a house of goblins. Goblins were usually notorious with their things. They kept it safe through many difficult means. Surely some of the mountains and forests where their doing too.

So he had to be careful about getting the princes attention, getting him far enough away to abduct and take back. Better yet would be in a state of a mindlessness that would keep him with Grindelwald long enough to marry. To make him the official king, like the folk still didn’t believe him to be. After that he would have to see what to do with the prince.

The thing is, Grindelwald didn’t really know how to get the princes attention. Most of the time he only watched from afar, the prettiness he could watch, while he made sure the father wouldn’t be anymore. He hadn’t wanted for anyone to think he was doing it to get in the princes pants only. He wanted them to think he was doing it for the sake of the kingdom first and the healthy ness of the prince after.

\---

Now let's shift to a different side of the story, because all we have heard about, was of the side of Prince Newt and the evil Sorcerer. But what about the side of a different prince. Because as you have probably guessed, there is another kingdom (two actually, but only one other is important). The neighboring kingdom of Newts, the one Theseus was send to, to help defend it from the third (the evil) kingdom.

Prince Percival has been to the war as well and maybe wouldn't have survived it, had a courageous soldier not saved his life. That soldier had fallen into a sort of coma, sleeping for many years, while his mortal wounds slowly healed. Since he was the princes saviour, he was highly regarded. He got the best medics, the best room and was visited by the prince regularly. When the solder awoke, he had lost his memory, his name being the only thing he could remember: Theseus.

Now Theseus wasn't an uncommon name at the time, so no one thought of him as the prince of the neighboring country. Instead they thought him someone who got the same name as homage to the prince's given name. But fact is, yes that was prince Theseus, all but his name forgotten. He still had to recover from his loss, but being friends with the now king Percival, helped nicely.

The reason no one thought him prince Theseus, was actually because Theseus liked dressing up as his own soldiers. He didn't want to stand out and being an even bigger target that his own men would want to protect, than he already was. That's why his clothes at the time of his injury didn't give him away, as well as the big injury to his head (being all bandaged up and non-recognisable) .... and many of his men either didn't survive or left with the sad news of their princes demise.

Percival would often be found at his saviours bed telling him tales and even reminiscing about the neighbors young prince, how he grew up to be even more beautiful than every time he saw him before. He had promised Theseus to show him the moment he was fit to travel. But that had taken even longer and the now king Percival hadn't been able to visit the neighboring country all that much anymore.

Percival had only dared watch Newt from afar, since he had been so much older. 

But once Theseus grew able to walk and climb and do other things again, after his long coma, he reminded Percy of his promise (because of course he had heard everything while in that coma) and it was determined that the king would leave his kingdom in the capable hands of his father (once again) to travel anonymously to the neighboring country.... and maybe.... just maybe, finally ask for the hand of it's prince.

While the two of them were traveling through the country, Theseus noticed that it looked familiar. That shouldn’t be as surprising, since he was a soldier from that country, but the thing that was surprising was how the elder folk reacted when they saw him. The closer they got to the castle and its city, the more often the older people would go white and make holy symbols with their hands, as if they have seen a ghost. The other thing they noticed was, that the towns seemed to prepare for a celebration.

Percival’s heart sank when he heard it was supposedly to be the prince’s marriage they were preparing for, since the young one has fallen in grieve and illness after his father's death. Theseus actually collapsed as he heard that, his heart aching, still unknowingly about why that was. But they did understand it only a few days later, because even though Percy was heartbroken about the marriage, he was also worried and wanted to make sure the young prince was well, and so they didn’t leave to get home, but stayed on their way. That’s how they finally found out that Theseus actually looked like Newt and the eldest prince of the kingdom.

As if that was the push needed for Theseus’ memories to return, he collapsed again and slept for seven days and nights (;)) and when he awoke, he remembered everything from before and after the war. He was excited and anxious to meet his baby brother, now definitely wanting to make sure he was alright too and also wanting to find out, who would dare to marry him.

What they found out still traveling anonymously (now hiding Theseus ‘ heritage too), was nothing good. No one had seen the younger prince, only the suspicious sorcerer that has taking over the throne, talking about the prince’s illness and how he would marry him as soon as he was feeling better for a day.

So that the people of the kingdom would have someone should he too succumb to the sickness.

Both prince’s where even more suspicious now, managing to get into the castle to look for Newt themselves, just to find out that he had vanished.

The cook Jacob was finally able to clear things up for them. Having heard from Newt what the sorcerer had said. Jacob had promised the prince to take care and flee the moment he felt himself in danger too.


End file.
